Help for You
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Total Drama Action have ended and everybody got home except from Tyler. He have a secret, nobody knows and he ran away for getting away from it. Perhaps his new friend could help him through this mess?
1. Running Away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own Laya.

**Summary: **Total Drama Action have ended and everybody got home except from Tyler. He have a secret, nobody knows and he ran away for getting away from it. Perhaps his new friend could help him through this mess?

**Pairing: **One-sided Tyler/OC, Tyler/Lindsay, slight one-sided Cody/Gwen, slight mention of Trent/Gwen

**Warnings: **Swearing, sad moments, possible OOCness, drama, mention of abusive themes, randomness.

I know, I know. I should have been working on Love is Complicated but I had an idea for this story and I wanted to write it. This story is about Tyler and my OC Laya. I love Tyler and I thinks there should be more stories of him on this site.

* * *

Total Drama Action has ended and the autumn is getting closer as the color of the leafs is slowly changing from green to red.

Tyler is sitting on the bus seat and watching out the window. He have always loved autumn, he thinks the red leafs are beautiful especially when the wind carried them in the air. Now the bus stopped and he is getting of the bus but before he did, he fell down. After he got off the ground, Tyler sees his house.

He is now home but he isn't happy about it…

You see, Tyler have a secret no one knows.

Normally Tyler is bad with secrets but he was good of keeping this one. Mostly because not many people have been talking with him.

What kind of secret, do he have?

Tyler have a very strict dad. He always wanted his son to be perfect but unfortunately, Tyler is both clumsy and dumb, so it's hard for him to make his father proud. Every time he failed like on the sports, homework or other things, Tyler's dad beats him up.

He may not be smart but Tyler knows one thing. His dad have been hurting him, every time he failed at something. What would he do, when he finds out his son didn't win Total Drama Island?

Tyler was too afraid to even think of it but of course, he doesn't think so much.

Luckily his dad is also busy, so he's rarely home and this is one of the days. Tyler was just staring at his house, he doesn't want to go in there and waiting for getting abused. He needed to get out of this hell. Since he was still carrying his baggage, it wasn't necessary for him to pack. The jock decide to leave his home as fast as his legs could carry him.

He have been running for hours. He have no idea of where he should go, he wasn't thinking about it. All he did was running for his life.

Where should he go?

His best friend, Evan? Nah, Evan is on vacation on Hawaii and first would be home next week. One of his friend from the show? Yeah, that could be a good idea. The only problem is Tyler have no idea of where they live.

One hour later, Tyler's legs got tired and he needed to rest. He stopped in the park, there he could be free for his dad. At least for a while. The jock lays on the bench, there he could rested. It was getting dark, Tyler was looking at the sky.

He smiled weakly, mostly because he's tired. He wasn't sure of what to do next day but he doesn't care about it, this moment.

Tyler was just closing his eyes and fallen asleep.

* * *

The next day, Tyler was still sleeping but he wake up, when he felt a shadow who appeared at him. Because of the person was standing under the sun, it was hard for him to see who it was.

The person speaks in a female voice. "What are you doing here, Tyler?"

* * *

Oh, a cliffhanger!

I know that Tyler was bit OOC in this chapter but won't you be scared too if you have an abusive parents? According to his profile, it says that Tyler's dad expects him to win TDI. I guessed that his dad wanted Tyler to be perfect and might would hurt him if Tyler wasn't, so this is why I made up on the abuse-part.

Don't worry, I will still working on Love is Complicated.

Please, read and review!


	2. Home at Matthew

Tyler looks confused and suspicious at the mysterious girl. "How did you know my name?"

The girl smiled "I know you from the show Total Drama Island." she answered his question, then Tyler remember it and chuckle "Oh right." he said. He got of the bench and now he can see how she looks like.

She have short brown hair with blonde stripes, golden green eyes(you know, like Bridgette's), she wears an orange and red hoodie, black fingerless gloves, blue shorts and sandals.

"You already know me but who are you?"

"My name is Laya."

"Laya? What an unusual name." Tyler thought "Like I just asked: what are you doing here?" Laya repeated her question.

Tyler got nervous. What should he tell her? Should he tell her the truth?

"Um…my dad is really busy and he isn't home, right now and I have nothing else to live." the jock replied and smiled nervously. It was a part of the truth since Tyler's dad is busy, wasn't at home right now and he have no idea of where he should live but he couldn't get himself to tell her of he was running away.

"You could stay at my big brother's home until then." Laya suggested. "My twin brother and I is visiting him today, we're going to be there for two days."

"That sounded like a good idea." Tyler agreed.

"By the way, my cousin was on that show."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Cody."

"Oh yeah, he were a great guy to hang out with." Tyler said, remembering the good times with Cody when they had hanging out with each other.

"Come, I'll show you where my brother live."

"By the way, what are you doing here at the park?"

"I was bored, so I went here and then, I saw you sleeping on the bench." Laya replied but then she tripped on a rock and fall down on the ground.

Tyler got worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I can be clumsy." Laya replied. The jock helped her up from the ground and they both shared a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Tyler."

"No problem."

* * *

One hour later, they arrived at Laya's big brother's home.

It was an apartment and inside the apartment, it wasn't so big but it was nice. "Welcome to Matthew's home." Laya said, presented the apartment when they got inside. "Wow, this is nice." Tyler said, looks around and put his baggage on the floor.

Suddenly a tall boy came. He was about the same height as Harold, he have black, green and red hair, blue eyes, he wears spiked collar, black shirt, long gray pants and sneakers. "Hey Laya, I see you're back." he said and smiled.

"Hi Matt." Laya said and smiled back, then she turns her head to Tyler. "This is my brother, Matthew."

"Hi Matthew."

"Hi, you can just call me Matt."

"Okay, bro." Tyler said and smiled. Suddenly they heard a male voice "Hey, aren't you Tyler from that show Total Drama Island?" the voice asked. They all turned around to see another boy, this time on the same ages as Laya and Tyler.

He have brown hair, golden green eyes, he wears a white jacket, black shirt, blue shorts, black fingerless gloves and sandals.

"Yeah, that's me." Tyler said, the brown-haired boy smiled and reached his hand to the jock.

"Greetings Tyler, I'm Gary. It's a pleasant to meet someone from the show, everybody loved to watch. Though some people thinks it's a copy of another reality show called Survivor. Ever heard of it?"

Tyler was just staring at the genius. "Wow…you said a lots of things…"

Gary looks confused at him, then he turns his head to his siblings who looked confused at him too "I think the stereotype about jocks are dumb is true." Matt whispered to his younger sister. "How was it to be on the show?" Gary asked, after Tyler stopped being confused.

"It was okay, though it sucks with Chris and when I couldn't come on Total Drama Action." Tyler replied. "My athletics talents was wasted on these shows."

The siblings tried their best for not laughing, making the jock looking confused and bit annoyed at them. "What?" he asked. "Sorry, sorry. It's just…do you seriously believe that you have athletics talents?" Matt asked back. "Yeah." Tyler replied.

Suddenly the siblings started to laugh. Now Tyler got mad "Okay! What is so damn funny?" he shouted annoyed, the siblings stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry to say this but you don't quite have those athletics talents as you think you have." Gary said "With other word: you sucks at sport." Laya said.

Tyler glared at Laya. "Do you really think that I sucks at sports?"

"Everybody watched you on TV, they all know you for the clumsy useless jock who sucks at sports." she replied and smirked.

"Clumsy? Maybe but I am _NOT _useless and I do _NOT _sucks at sports! I was just being unlucky most of the times." Tyler denied. He can be pretty stubborn when it's about sports.

The nice girl sighed. "Tyler, I wasn't planned to insult you. I was just telling the truth." she said. "Fuck the truth!" Tyler yelled, then he realized what he just said and covers his mouth with his hands. The siblings was just staring shocked at him. "Sorry…I just don't like when people are telling me that I'm not good at sports…" he said and smiled sheepishly "Yeah, I can see that…" Matt agreed.

The jock looks ashamed on the floor. "I'm sorry I freaked out…"

"Don't blame yourself. I just shouldn't have said that you sucks at sport." Laya said and puts her hand on his shoulder. "I didn't know the truth hurts you."

"Okay, I know that I make a big deal out of it but I'm just saying that I was just being unlucky on the show." Tyler said. "Just remember, when someone are saying something like that, don't go and freak out." Laya informed him "Yeah, yeah, I will." Tyler said, then the nice girl smiled.

"Good."

"Hey Tyler, when will your dad come home?" Gary asked, Tyler shrugged "It's different, depends on how much work he had to do." he replied.

Every time Tyler's dad is on work, it is unknown of when he'll be home. He weren't even home, when Tyler came back from Total Drama Island, which was a relief for him.

"What is exactly his work?" Matt asked "He's a famous sportscaster and he have all the major sponsors." Tyler replied.

"Wow, so he must be rich, right?"

"Yeah but he only gave me his money if it's necessary."

"Bummer."

"Tyler, if you want to, do you wanna go with us and having lunch?" Gary asked. A smile appeared on the jock "Sure." he said. "Well, then come. I know this is gonna be great." Laya said and smiled. She took Tyler's hand and then they went out.

* * *

Well, that's it from the second chapter. Sorry, it wasn't great. Right now, there isn't some romance between Tyler and Laya but there will be. *giggles*


	3. Pizza and Sorrow

"Where are we're eating, dude?" Tyler asked curious.

Matt turned to him and smiled "We're going to Rico's Pizza Palace.**(1)**" he replied "Cool, I love that place. My dad and I went there sometimes." Tyler said.

He were thinking of the few good moments, he had and being on Rico's Pizza Palace is one of them. He have always loved getting pizzas there and it's also one of the rare moments where his dad doesn't hurt him.

They have now arrived at Rico's Pizza Palace. "Okay kids, we're here." Matt said to Tyler and his younger siblings, then they goes in. "When I was 13, my birthday got celebrated here." Tyler said to Gary and Laya "Really? Cool." Gary commented and smiled.

"Hey guys, I've found a table!" it was Laya who shouted, she informed them that she found a table for four. The guys heard her and went to the table, she pointed at. After order some pizzas and drinks and the waiter come with them, Tyler smiled when he got his pizza and licked his lips. "Oh man, I am so hungry." he said.

He didn't get anything to eat for a very long time. When he ran away, he was dumb enough to forgetting packing any food before he left.

He took one piece of the pizza and open his mouth, he was going to eat it but because of there was much cheese on it, there was dripping some of them on his clothes. "Oops." he said, when he noticed them, took a napkin and wiped the cheese of his clothes. He smiled sheepishly at the siblings and chuckle nervously.

For getting away from this awkward moment, Tyler took his drink but due to him being clumsy, he had accidentally spilled it on his shirt "Oh shit!" he cursed and took another napkin. Matt, Gary and Laya couldn't help but laughing, they think it was so funny when Tyler spilled his food and drink. The jock looks embarrassed on the ground and blushed.

"Oh, sorry Tyler but it was so funny." Gary said and snicker.

"You should be careful of what you're saying to me for I can kicking you right in your…" he was about to finish his sentence until Laya cut him out.

"Tyler, keeping in mind that there's kids here, so be careful what you're saying." she reminded him.

The jock looks around and sees there is kids, then he looks serious at the genius "You know what I mean." he said and clenched his fist while the genius was just smirking at him.

* * *

Later, they got home. "Okay Tyler, this is here you're going to sleep tonight." Matt said, pointing at the couch. "Sorry about that but there aren't so many room but on the bright side, this is very comfortable."

"That's okay, I'm just glad I can get something to sleep on." Tyler said.

"Would you please take off your pants?" Laya asked, the jock's eyes widen and blushed "What?" he cannot believe what she just said. "I'd sent it to the dry cleaner." the nice girl said, then the jock realized it "Oh…okay then." he said and voluntarily take off his pants.

Matt smirked when he saw Tyler in his underwear "This day got gotten better and better." he thought. Laya, who noticed her older brother's smirk, rolled her eyes.

She turns her head to her friend. "Would you please take off your shirt too?" Tyler looks nervously at the floor and bit his lower lip "I don't know about it…" he said. "Don't worry, there is only me and my brothers. No one would see you only in your underwear." Laya said to him.

"Yeah, just take it off!" her older brother excitedly shouted. When Tyler and Laya looked confused at him, Matt looks ashamed on the floor and blushed.

"Laya, do you know where is the bathroom?" Tyler asked his friend "Sure, Gary can lead you." Laya replied and smiled. "Come and I'll show you." Gary said, he took Tyler's hand and goes with him to the bathroom.

When the boys left, Matt smirked Laya. The nice girl looked confused at him "What?" she asked "Oh please, I know you're happy for having him here." her older brother said.

"What do you mean?"

"It must be really great for you to have Tyler here, after all you do have a crush on him."

Laya blushed. She had a secret crush on Tyler since she saw him for the first time on the TV. Sure, she do know that he have a girlfriend but she just couldn't help it.

"This is _not _that's why I brought him here, I just wanted to be nice to him." Laya said annoyed and crossed her arms. "Sure, sure, whatever you say Mrs. Tyler." Matt teased, Laya blew a raspberry as response.

* * *

In meanwhile in the bathroom, Tyler was looking at the mirror.

Suddenly he heard some knocks on the door "Tyler, are you okay? You've been there for few minutes." it was Gary who asked concerned.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine." Tyler lied.

The jock looked worried on the mirror. He doesn't feeling fine, he were full of questions like when can he tell somebody about his secret? And can someone help him, if he do?

He heard another knocks "Dude, I don't want to be rude but please, be finish with whatever you're doing for I want to use the toilet." it was Gary who said it. "Okay, I am done." Tyler said and quickly open the door. "Thanks." Gary politely said, then Tyler left the bathroom.

* * *

Later, Tyler and Laya are sitting on the couch and is watching TV. "Laya, Tyler. Gary and I is going out and getting some dinner." Matt said to them.

"Okay, have fun and remember, no chickens!" Laya informed her older brother, before her brother left.

Tyler looks confused at his friend. "You know my fear?"

"Of course I do, I've watched that phobia-episode."

"Oh right…" Tyler said, remembering that day he got voted off. "I don't get it, Courtney _was _the one who _loses _the challenge and yet I got voted off."

"I know, it was bit unfair. I guess they voted you off, because they think you're useless."

"Couldn't they at least giving me a chance? I mean, I have good skills and they have know it, if they choose Courtney instead of me."

Their gazes were intercrossing. A gaze of brown eyes with sorrow and a gaze of golden green eyes with sympathy, then they hugged each other. Laya could feel few tears on her shoulders, she knows that Tyler was crying and she patted his back.

He was trying his best to impress his father really much but it always fails. He thought if he won Total Drama Island, he could finally get some of his father's love but…

Now he had to work really hard, if he want his father to be proud of him…

* * *

Aww, poor Tyler :(

By the way, he got a point about the phobia-challenge. Tyler chickened out of his challenge because of his fear for chickens(ironically) and Courtney said that he shouldn't be such a chicken. However, she was a hypocrite when she should do her challenge and she couldn't do it. Think about it, Courtney _**COST **_her team the challenge for second time in TDI but they didn't vote for her.

They must be a bunch of idiots, if they choose to let an annoying bitch, who is complaining every seconds, stay on the show. I think they voted for Tyler because they think he is useless. I had to admit that he were in the first season but they should at least have given him a chance! I felt so sorry for Tyler when he got voted off, he was being making fun and I got so sad when he cried...though it was bit funny when he started to freaked out about the chickens.

There will be bit more drama in next chapter...

**Footnotes:**

**(1) **- Just as you know it, the place Rico's Pizza Palace is _not _real. It is just a place, I have made up.


	4. What's Wrong?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own Laya, her brothers and the idea of Tyler's dad.

Before you're reading this, I'd like to apologized for didn't make a new chapter for a long time but here it is. By the way, another character from the show will appear too, though he is on the phone but still.

* * *

After being comforted, Tyler and Laya decided to play some video games.

They were having fun, until Laya's brothers got home. "Hey, how was it going, guys?" Matt asked, holding some bags. "We were playing video games. Mostly Tyler hurts himself, both in the game and in reality." Laya replied and looks at Tyler who keeps losing the game and hurting himself with the joystick.

"I can see that…" Matt agreed, when he saw Tyler just hits himself with the joystick. "Aw, damn!" Tyler shouted irritated after he hurt himself. The siblings couldn't help but snickers. "Well anyway, we've brought some dinner." Gary said "All right, what are we gonna have for dinner?" Tyler asked.

"I hope you like pasta for we're having spaghetti for dinner." Matt replied "Oh man, I love spaghetti." Tyler said happily with a big smile.

The older brother smiled. "Good to hear."

"Laya, can you teach me to play this game?" Tyler asked, looking at the game. "I have a little problem with it, I always ended up hurting myself in the game."

The nice girl smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll help you. We can play this game while we're waiting for the dinner."

She told the jock of how and what to do in the game while he followed the advices. It didn't took long time, before the jock are now getting better in the game. After Tyler got better in the game, he and Laya are now playing together until the last round where they had to fight against each other.

One of them are about to win the last round, until Gary come to them "Guys, the dinner's ready." he told them, then Laya pauses the game. "What? Already? But I want to know who'll win." Tyler was sad with he has to wait with getting the results and who will win the game. "Don't worry, we can found out after the dinner." Laya said to him.

They went to the kitchen and Matt gave each of them a plate. "Here you go guys, enjoy your dinner." he said to them and sits on a chair too.

The jock smiled and licked his lips "Oh man, you can be hungry when you're playing videogames." he said, took a fork and were going to eat some of the spaghetti until he accidentally spilled some of them on his shirt.

"Oh man!" he complained and put the fork down "I think I'll get something to drink." he were about to take a glass of water but he accidentally spilled the water too.

The jock gasped and remember some of his past…

***Flashback***

_The same thing happened to him long time ago, when he was 10 years old. He accidentally spilled the water while they were having spaghetti. _"_Oopsie." he said, then his father got off his chair "For god's sake, Tyler, you stupid boy! Can't you do anything without spilling something?" he scolded._

_Tyler looks at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, dad…"_

"_Sorry? I'm gonna give you something to be sorry about!" his dad yelled and slapped his son. Tyler was very shocked and leaves the table immediately to his room…_

***Flashback Ends***

After the flashback ended, Tyler broke down and started to cry "I'm sorry, dad! I said I was sorry!" he yelled with tears running down.

The siblings got both confused and worried of their friend. They have no idea of why he suddenly cried when all he did was just spilled some water. Laya puts her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Tyler, relax. There is nothing to be sad about, we can just cleaned it up." she said, trying to comforted her friend.

Tyler looks up at them, he realized of what he just did. "Guys…I'm sorry that I broke down…it's just that, well, I was just trying my best." he said, he was bit afraid of telling them the truth. "That's okay, everybody makes mistakes. Remember, nobody is perfect." Gary said to him.

The jock showed a weak smile "Thanks guys." he said weakly and puts the glass up again.

* * *

After finished the dinner and the game where they continued the part with the final round and Laya won the game, Tyler got tired. "Man, I'm tired." he said, the nice girl smiled and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess we other should go to the bed too. " she said, then she looks at her friend. "Are you sure you want to sleep with that shirt tonight? I mean, it did got dirty today."

The jock looks at himself. "Yeah, I am sure."

"Okay then. Well, goodnight." the nice girl said and went to her room. The jock took the blanket and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

In meanwhile, home at Tyler, a car has arrived and a man stepped out. He looks like an older version of Tyler, his hair is just shorter and he was wearing a white shirt, blue tie, black pants and black shoes.

It is Tyler's dad.

He have been busy with his job and he has just coming home now. He thought his son would be home now. "Tyler, I'm home." he said, trying to sound calm since he have being stressed because of his job. He looks around and saw that his son is nowhere to see.

"That's odd." he thought. He was pretty sure of his son would be home by now. He decided to call after Chris. He waited for five minutes, until Chris answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Mr. McLean. It's me, Carter. You know, the father to Tyler."

"_Oh yeah, him. The jock who sucks at sports. How is he?"_

"I don't know for he aren't home yet."

"_He isn't? That's odd, weren't he supposed to be home in yesterday?"_

"This is why I called you. Perhaps you have any ideas of where my son could be."

"_Unfortunately, no I don't. Maybe he got stuck in a traffic, you know how long time it can take when you got stuck in them."_

"You've got a point but I doubt that a traffic would have take so long for someone to got home." Carter disagreed. _"Well, what do you think of what else happened to Tyler?" _Chris asked. "I have no idea, I can just going out and looking out for him." Carter said and hanged up the phone.

He left the house and decide to now go and look after his son…

* * *

In meanwhile, Gary and Laya are in their room. They has just changed their clothes to their nightclothes "Have you noticed that there's something wrong with Tyler today?" Laya asked her twin brother.

"Were you talking about when he gets nervous, every time we asked him about his past and when he cried after he accidentally spilled when we were having dinner?"

"Yes, this is exactly what I was talking about."

"Yeah, it is pretty weird, I guess he has a reason. Perhaps he have a strict parent who is always being bossy to him and therefore he have this weird behavior."

Laya looks inquiring at Gary. "Maybe you're right." she agreed and lays on her bed, she took a duvet "We could ask him about it tomorrow." she said and fell asleep. Gary decided to go to bed too, he took a duvet and fell asleep too.

* * *

Now you guys meets Tyler's dad and the drama is now going to start.


	5. I Want to End This

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own Laya, her brothers and the idea of Tyler's father.

Okay, this chapter is bit special because it feature Tyler's nightmare and there is bit Tyler/Laya.

* * *

While the siblings are sleeping, Tyler are having trouble with sleeping. You see, he is having a nightmare…

***The Dream***

"_Tyler, you stupid boy. You have always been a disappointment, why can't you do anything right?"_

"_Who said that?" Tyler asked, looking around of where the voice came from._

_The voice sounded like his father. It wouldn't surprise him if it really were his dad who said that. His father have been always insulting him. __The jock looks around, he can't see anything. All he can see is darkness. He is in an empty dark place that seems to nobody have ever been here._

_Where did the voice came from?_

_Suddenly Carter appeared out of nowhere, looking serious at his son. "I did." he replied coldly. __His son was just looking at him. "Yeah, I have kinda figured." he said like it doesn't matter to him. Like I said earlier, it wouldn't surprise him._

"_Why did you lose?" Carter asked his son. At first Tyler didn't get the question, until he thought of his time on Total Drama Island. _"_I…don't know." Tyler stammered. He is nervous for he knew his dad is going to do something really bad to him._

"_I don't know?" Carter echoed Tyler, getting angry. "That's what you're always saying every time you lose when you're have sports. That's the most retarded excuse I've ever heard!"_

"_I'm sorry!" he cried, begging for not getting hurt and looking dreadfully at his dad. "I'll do better next time!"_

"_THERE ISN'T GONNA BE A NEXT TIME WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Carter yelled, he grabbed Tyler's collar and pulled him close to himself. "You've always been saying that many times but you cannot even keeping that promise!"_

_He throw roughly his son on the ground. The jock looks up at his dad with tears forming in his eyes. _"_Look at yourself. Sitting there on the ground and crying. Pathetic." his dad commented, narrowing his eyes. "And this is exactly what you are. A pathetic loser."_

_Tears streamed down Tyler's face. He cannot believe his father just said something like that to him. Sure, he is used to getting insulted but still…_

"_Don't call me that…" Tyler defended, sounded like begging. "I will when you're doing something right for once." Carter said, looking at his son. __The jock could see a pair of brown eyes gazed with hate and repulsion. __Suddenly Carter disappeared. Tyler got both surprised, confused and relieved. Unfortunately, the nightmare isn't over yet…_

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared his team, the Killer Bass, and they are all giants!_

_Tyler looks at them with apprehension._

"_Well, well, isn't that the chicken-boy?" Duncan said spitefully, smiling malevolent. "The jock who's afraid of chicken? Ha, that is so ridiculous." Eva mocked. __Before the jock could defend himself, his team are starting to insult and mocking him with many things._

"_Chris must have been drunk if he choose you."_

"_You're nothing but a pathetic shit."_

"_A loser like you shouldn't even exist on this world."_

"_I was the first to get voted off but at least I have more fans than you, eh."_

"_Lindsay doesn't deserve someone like you."_

_Tyler had to cover his ears for not listened to them. "Stop it! Please, stop saying that! That's not true!" he shouted, begging them to stop but it isn't going so well. _"_Aww, are the chicken-boy going to cry?" Harold mocked. "Maybe he's going to be an emo." Bridgette said, letting out an evil chuckle._

"_Shut up! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Tyler screamed in anger. He doesn't want to hear them anymore. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE SHIT FROM YOU GUYS!"_

_Suddenly, much to Tyler's surprise, Lindsay appeared out of nowhere too but she is in her normal size. A smile appeared on the jock's face and went quickly to his girlfriend but he tripped over his own feet and fell down. __He quickly got off the ground. "Lindsay, I am so glad that you're not gonna say some mean things to me like the others."_

"_Actually I come to tell you that you are no longer my boyfriend."_

"_What?"_

"_They're right, I doesn't deserve a loser like you. So, goodbye Terrence."_

"_It's Tyler…" Tyler corrected quietly, before Lindsay disappeared again. Again, much to his surprise. He could hear his team are laughing at him. _"_Ha ha, you got dumped!" Geoff shouted out, still laughing of the 'break up'._

_"Yeah and you can't even stand on your own feet for few seconds." DJ shouted out._

_Courtney took Tyler up off the ground, smiling malevolent at him and looks like she's going to eat him. _"_You know, our team could've voted me off but we choose you, because you're useless and we don't need you." she said spitefully, letting out an evil laugh and drop Tyler from her hand._

_Tyler was screaming while he were falling down. __He landed hard and groaned in pain. Surprisingly, his bones wasn't broken but of course, this is a dream, so everything can happen._

"_She is so right." Katie said "Yeah and you don't even deserve to live." Sadie agreed. Tyler looks at the Killer Bass and got off the ground again._

_He could suddenly feel someone is breathing on the back of his neck. There is someone behind him. The jock turned slowly his head to see who it was and there he saw the Grim Reaper who are looking down at the ground._

_The shadow from the hood are covering his face but you can see his red eyes are glowing and you can also see his stubble._

…_yes, I said stubble. I wasn't kidding._

_The Grim Reaper lifts his head up, looking away from the ground and instead looks at Tyler. The jock's eyes widened when he saw the face of the Grim Reaper._

_The Grim Reaper is Chris McLean!_

"_Your team is right, you don't deserve to live but don't worry about that, I can end your life so easily, before you even got a chance to blink." Chris said. __He chuckled as he raise the scythe high above his head. Tyler knew exactly of what Chris are going to do._

_Before Chris got the perfect chance to chopped off Tyler's head, the nightmare ended…_

***The Dream Ends***

When the nightmare has finally ended, Tyler woke up and let out a loud scream that could wake the whole apartment.

* * *

Matt, Gary and Laya got so surprised that they all fall down from their beds. "What the hell was that?" Gary asked, his eyes were widened and looking around. "It sounds like Tyler." Laya said, slightly worried about her friend who is also her crush.

Suddenly the door opens and their older brother came in. "Okay, do any of you guys know who are that fool who screamed and awake all of us?" he complained. The twins shrugged.

Laya got off the floor "I'll go and check Tyler to see about he's okay. You guys can just go back to bed." she said to her brothers. "Okay but if it's a thief, let us know." Gary warned his twin sister. "Don't worry, I will." Laya said, giving her twin brother a smile, before she left the room.

* * *

In meanwhile Tyler are panting, sweating, shaking uncontrollably and his heart are beating really fast. He felt like he was going to cry. "That's it, I cannot take it anymore. I want to end this now, I had to." he whispered to himself, so he wouldn't wake up the siblings…unaware of he did earlier with his scream.

He got off the couch and went to the kitchen. He open a drawer and took out a knife out of it, he pointed the knife to his chest. He want to stab himself. He have been tried to commit suicide three times but he always got stopped, before he gets the chance.

He is aware of he'll never see his friends or Lindsay again, if he kills himself but he doesn't care about it, he wants to get out of the hell so badly.

"Goodbye world…" he whispered.

But before the jock got the perfect chance to ends his life, he heard a voice who said his name.

"Tyler?"

Tyler stopped and turns slowly his head to see the person, there he saw Laya who are looking at him with her eyes widened. The jock frozen at the moment when he got caught. He were shocked and put slowly the knife back to the drawer.

The nice girl have no idea of how she should do in a moment like this. She was just standing there, looking shocked.

"Are you…going to commit suicide?" she asked worried. Tyler looks down at the floor. He know he had to tell her the truth. About his weird behavior and his attempting of suicide. He know that he had to tell someone his secret one day.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I was going to commit suicide."

"But…why?"

"It's a long story, just take a seat."

Laya did as she was being told to. She took a chair and sat on it, Tyler did the same thing and sits on the chair too.

"That day we meet each other on the park? Well, I was running away."

"From what?"

"Not from what. From who and that 'who' is my dad. He is really strict and he makes my life like a hell. Every time I made one single mistake, he scolds and beats me."

The nice girl was shocked to hear that. She have never thought of how horrible his life have been.

"You doesn't look like someone who are getting abused on the show." she said, thinking of Tyler have often being seen smiling back on Total Drama Island, without any hint of depression.

"Well, every time I'm out somewhere like in school or somewhere else, I never think about it. When I became a contestant on the show, I was happy because I got a chance to got away from my dad and I thought I could win the show."

"How long have he been abusing you?"

"He started to abused me when I was ten, so I believe that it was…six years, right?" Tyler have never been good at math, so he wasn't sure about he was right.

Laya nodded, answering Tyler's math-question. "But does anybody knows about it? One the contestants? Even Chris?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, you are the first person ever who knows about it now."

Laya put her hand on his shoulder and looking at him with comfort. She could see there is sorrow and depression in his eyes. "Look, you don't have to hide the fact that your father are abusing you." she said gently to him, few tears were running down the jock's face. "I know but if I tell anyone, they won't believe me and my dad will kill me." he sobbed.

He hugged his friend and looking into her golden green eyes. "I need help, Laya. I really do."

Tears were forming in Laya's eyes too. She was getting emotional, feeling sorry for him. She hugged Tyler back. "Don't worry, I'll try my best to help you. I promise he won't hurt you again anymore, I just need to think of how."

Tears was running down on both of them. When the hug broke, they looks at each other. "Just don't think about it and go back to sleep. Maybe we can think of a plan tomorrow." the nice girl said.

The jock showed a weak smile. "Okay. Thanks for being a good friend."

"You're welcome." the nice girl said, they got of the chairs and went back to sleep.

* * *

I know some members from the Killer Bass are OOC but they are in a nightmare, they are supposed to be OOC for adding drama in this story. Let's hope Laya can help Tyler with his problem.


	6. The Problem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own Laya, her brothers and the idea of Tyler's father.

This chapter is very special. We are finally getting to the drama!

Go and read it, you won't regret!

* * *

The morning has begun. The sun rise and its bright sunlight are shining.

Laya couldn't stop thinking of what happened last night. She wants to help Tyler but the only problem is she have no idea of what to do.

She decide to ask her brother. She removed the duvet, got off the bed and went to Gary. "Gary, Gary, wake up." she whispered, gently shaking her twin brother. Gary slowly opened his eyes, turns his head and looks tiredly at his twin sister. "What's wrong?" he asked, you can clearly hear that he is tired.

"Last night, when I checked Tyler, I've found out the reason of his strange behavior." Laya said, it truly caught Gary's attention "Really? What is it?" he asked. "Last night, Tyler was about to commit suicide but he stopped, when he saw me. He told me that he have a strict father who had been abusing him for long time." Laya told him.

Gary's eyes widened. "What…"

"I wants to help him but the only problem is I have no idea of how." the nice girl said, the genius thought on the idea. When he got one, he smiled calmly.

"Don't worry, I have a solution. We just need Matt's help too." the genius said. The nice girl smiled and hugged her twin brother.

* * *

Tyler slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and rubs his eyes, he removed the blanket and fell off the couch by an accident.

After he got off the floor, he sits on the couch again. He took the remote and turn on the TV. He was watching the show Phineas and Ferb. He were watching the scene between Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz until the twins gets in the living room.

"Hey Tyler, I have getting some help for you. Gary have thought of the idea." Laya said "What kind of idea?" Tyler asked, looking curious at her.

"You'll be staying at Matt's apartment for a few days, until our lawyer file a restraining order for you against your dad." Gary explained. "What? Do I have to wait a few days until I'll getting away from the hell, I called my life?" Tyler pouted, crossing his arms.

"I know you want to get out of there but trust me, it will worth it in the end."

"It better be." Tyler said to Gary, still annoyed of the fact of he had to wait in few days getting a restraining order.

Matt went to the living room. "Hey guys, did you told Tyler about the plan?" he asked his younger siblings, both the twins nodded. "Matt, why is it that you have a lawyer?" the jock asked.

"Well Tyler, I've got a lawyer after I got hit by a car by my ex-boyfriend."

"What happened to him?"

"I sued him and…yeah, we don't know what happened to him after that. Probably either moved to another town or commit suicide for avoiding the shame of he lost the case."

"I still think you took this too far with the whole suing-part. I mean, Terrence wasn't meant to hit you with the car, it was an accident." the nice girl said to her older brother. "I don't care. It was him who didn't stop when there was a red light. Sometimes I wonder of why I even used to date that guy to begin with." the older brother complained.

"I'm starting to think that your constant complaining when everything goes wrong for you, might be the true reason of why you and James broke up." Laya said annoyed. "James? Could they have been talking about the same James, I've meet on Total Drama Island? I could ask them later." Tyler thought.

"Oh, by the way, Tyler. Here is a pair of pants, you can wear until your pants at the dry cleaner is ready." Matt said and gave Tyler a pair of pants, he could borrowed.

It was a black short with blue and orange stripes.

Tyler took them on. "So…what do you think?" he asked the siblings for their opinions. "You look great." Laya commented and smiled.

"Great? He's hot!" Matt shouted excitedly with a big smile. Gary and Laya have disturbing looks on their faces while Tyler blushed. When Matt realized what he just said, he blushed. "I meant it on a friendly way."

"See, this is why I won't take off my shirt in yesterday." Tyler whispered to Laya. "I totally understand." she whispered back. Tyler turns to her brothers. "Am I allowed to go outside or do I had to stay here and wait for the restraining order?" he asked them.

"Of course, you are allowed. It's not like something bad would happen to you if you're outside." Matt replied, smiling at him. "It's bit hard to say that, considering Tyler is pretty clumsy." Gary said to his older brother, making Tyler give him a look of annoyance.

"Come Tyler, let's go." Laya said, smiling and took Tyler's hand. "Where should we go, by the way?" he asked. Laya shrugged "I don't know but we could figured it out." she replied and they both leave the apartment.

Unfortunately, for both of them, they don't know that the trouble is coming…

* * *

Laya decide to they could go to the park. The place where they meet each other for the first time. They were sitting on a bench, the same bench Tyler sleeps on the first day when he ran away.

"So, are you still in relationship with Lindsay?" Laya asked, starting the conversation. "Yeah, Lindsay and I are still together." Tyler replied and smiled. "Oh, that's great." Laya said, hiding the fact of she did got a little bit disappointed and was hoping for he would say 'no' but she does want Tyler to be happy and accepting the fact. If Tyler is happy, she is happy too.

They were having a lovely and friendly moment, right until…

"Oh, there you are, Tyler. Where the heck have you been?" a male voice asked. Tyler's eyes widened when he heard the voice "Oh no…it couldn't be…" he thought, turns his head and suddenly he sees the enemy of his past.

His father.

Carter was looking sternly at them, crossing his arms. "Well, I got stuck in a traffic." Tyler lied, added a fake smile. "Nice try but I seriously doubt that a traffic would stuck for two days." Carter said in disbelief, narrowing his eyes. "You have never been good at lying or keeping secrets."

"Is that your dad?" Laya asked Tyler, the jock nodded while looking at his dad in fear. "He looks just like you, just older."

Carter notices Laya. "Who is this girl? Is she your girlfriend as you told me, you got on the show?" he asked his son. Due to being busy with his job, he didn't have much time to watch the show, so he have no idea of how Lindsay looked like.

Both Tyler and Laya blushed when they hear it, mostly Laya.

"She is not my girlfriend. This is Laya, my new friend and I have been at her older brother's apartment." Tyler explained.

"Well, I guess getting a girlfriend was the only thing, you are good at. At the other things, you are a failure." Carter said. Tyler wasn't sure of he should feel angry or frightening at this moment. "From the day, you got born, I was hoping of you would end up to be a success, being good at sports and might even be a genius like I was when I was on your age but you are just a disappointment."

Tyler are feeling slightly angry but he is also slightly frightening. "You have always think that. I was trying my best to make you proud. I really do. But you never cared about it. You never care about me, I'm starting to think that you don't even love me." Tyler defended.

"How could I, when all you do is screwing up at anything?" Carter harshly said. Both Tyler and Laya gasped. They could not believe that he would say something like that. Especially to his own son.

Laya couldn't take it anymore. "You should be ashamed of yourself! For God's sake, he is your son! Sure, he is not perfect but nobody is! Have you ever thought of that? Just leave him fucking alone!" she snapped at Carter.

Tyler was shocked. No one has ever supporting him or stands up against his dad. Carter got really angry, pushed Laya roughly to the ground. "This is not of your business, bitch!" he yelled irascibly, Laya looks at him with dread.

Okay, now have Tyler made up his feeling. He got really angry…no, that's not the word. He is furious! No one should treat his friends like that, especially not his abusive dad.

"Hey! Leave her alone! She have never done anything!" he yelled irascibly, wanting to kill his dad right now. He feels no longer fear, only anger. Carter glared daggers at his son. "Well, then maybe you can tell your slutty friend of yours to not getting into my business." he said sternly.

"Stop calling her that!" Tyler screamed, he was about to punch his father but he tripped on a rock and fall down on the ground. "Pathetic." Carter commented dryly, looking careless at his son and grabbed his collar. "You won't think that, when I'm done with you!" Tyler shouted as he was trying to getting off his father's grip but the grip was too strong and then he had to give up.

"I don't think you'll live that long enough to beat me up." Carter said, before he leaves with Tyler. The jock turns his head to his friend. The nice girl could see he need help and want it quickly.

She quickly got off the ground and run back to Matt's apartment. She was running as fast as her legs can carrying her for she knows Tyler may not be alive tonight.

* * *

Laya arrived at the apartment and open the door "Guys! I have terribly news! Tyler's dad saw us in the park and he took him back to his home and I also think he's going to kill him!" she told them.

"WHAT?" both Matt and Gary were shocked. "Hurry up, we need to save him!" Laya said.

Matt quickly called his lawyer "Hello Jim? Yeah, I think you need to file the restraining order now! There's no time to explain!" Matt said, before quickly hanging up the phone and they all leaves the apartment

Now they had to hurry up if they should save Tyler from his horrible father.

* * *

Oh no, Tyler is in a really deep trouble and there is a perfectly good chance for he won't be alive, when he got home.

Will Tyler get out of the hell, he is living in? Can Matt, Gary and Laya save him? Or will this be the end of Tyler's life?

Go and find out in Help for You! Please, read and review!


	7. Escape

It was a long drive home with silence. Completely silence, no one was speaking. Tyler was just looking at his dad who are seriously looking at the road. No single glance at him, no word to him. Personally, Tyler would be happy for it but he's nervous because he knew his dad will do something terrible with him when they get home.

He looks outside the window, he wants to think of something else. He were starting to regret of he have been keeping his abusive life secret.

If he had told about his dad to someone, he wouldn't have being in this mess. He could have been free, he would be happy without having any worries but he didn't because he was afraid. Afraid of no one would believe him and his dad would kill him if he have found out about it.

He's glad that he had finally tell it to his new friend, Laya.

Few tears are running down his cheeks but he didn't let his dad see them.

* * *

After gotten home and when they got to the living room, Carter throws roughly his son on the floor. Tyler landed hard on the floor. He didn't say anything, he was just looking at his dad with his brown eyes.

Carter grabbed his collar and pulled him close to himself. Their brown eyes connected each other. Tyler looks right into Carter's cold soulless eyes. Not even Chris McLean have those same looks in his eyes.

Carter started punched his son right in his face. It was hard enough to make him fall on the floor. It was a hard landing and few tears were forming in his eyes. The punch wasn't hard enough to break his nose but it was hard enough to give him nosebleed.

"Now you can learn of you shouldn't have run away." Carter said to him, Tyler was just glaring at him "If you haven't being neglected or hurting me, I wouldn't have a reason to run away." he said coldly. It just made Carter more angry. He grabbed an aluminum baseball bat and rammed his son in the stomach, causing his son to cough up blood.

Carter showed an evil smile. "Not to worry, son. There is more for you, so get ready for your punishment. Your eternal punishment." he said sadistically. Tyler's eyes widened when he heard the word 'eternal punishment'.

"Now be a good boy and stay here, while I go out to the kitchen and getting something." his dad said as he went to the kitchen. "Oh and no tricks while I'm gone."

Tyler got off the floor as he can, he sees the perfect chance to escape. He can see the door. He went to it, open carefully the door and leave but he didn't close the door, he didn't have much time for it.

Carter got in the living room, holding a knife. "Okay, Tyler. Now I have…" he realized his son is nowhere to see. "Crap, that prick have been running away again."

He placed the knife on the table. He took the aluminum baseball bat and smashed open the glass case where he kept his gun.

"Tyler, you little bastard!" he hollered. "Tonight, you're going to hell!"

* * *

Tyler couldn't believe that he have actually running away from his home twice. He didn't thought of being lucky enough to survive but there is a chance for he might won't be for a long time…

Suddenly he bumped into something, or rather, someone. Him and the person fall down on the streets. The jock got up, he saw the person he bumped into is Laya. They both blushed when they found themselves in a rather awkward and embarrassing position, with Tyler on top of Laya, they're staring at each other.

"Tyler…you're alive."

"Yeah but I won't be any longer soon, unless you have a plan of how we can get away from my freaky dad."

"I think I have an idea but you had to trust me. Got it?"

"Got it." Tyler said, nodded.

"Um…will you please get of me now? This is starting to get awkward." the nice girl said to him, referring to their awkward position. The jock blushed when he realizes it and got off her.

"Sorry." he apologized.

It didn't take long time, before they both hear a gun shot. Tyler gasped when he hear it "Crap! It's my dad!" he said, they quickly got off the ground. Laya take Tyler's hand. "I hope you're better to run than doing some sports." she said as she and Tyler are running for their lives.

* * *

After running for an hour, they both stopped to take a break. "Do you think we're safe?" the jock asked, the nice girl shrugged "Dunno. I hope so." she said.

Suddenly they both hear a male voice. "Laya, Tyler! Thank God, you guys are okay!" the voice said. Laya recognized the voice, it was from Gary. She smiled when she saw him. "Gary, I've found Tyler and he's alive." she said, hugging her twin brother.

Laya looks around when she noticed their older brother isn't with them.

"Where's Matthew?"

Gary opens his mouth, he was about to answer until they hear another gun shot "Shit, he's getting closer." he said, all their eyes widened. "GARY! CALL THE COPS!" Tyler shouted as he and Laya are running for their lives. Gary dialed 911, hoping his twin sister and his friend will be okay.

"Be careful, guys." he thought.

* * *

They continued running down the streets, running out of energy, when they saw Matt drive fast down the street next to them in his convertible. "Get in!" he said to them. Laya quickly opened the door, they both hopped in and they sped off.

Before they went out to save Tyler, the siblings got in Matt's car and they were driving, looking for the clumsy jock. They had stopped somewhere and they splits up to find him.

Carter saw his son and his friend got in the car. He started run after them. He was able to keep up with them. Laya's eyes widened when she saw him "Holy crap! He's getting at us!" she shouted worriedly.

"Can't you drive faster, bro?"

"I'm trying!"

Unfortunately, Matt's car hit a dead end "Oh-uh…we are so dead now…" Matt said "I knew you should have let me commit suicide." Tyler said to Laya. "Suicide is a sin and we're not gonna give up." the nice girl told her friend, they all got out of the car. "Matt, go and find Gary. Tyler and I will catch you up later." she whispered to her older brother.

The older brother nodded and left, looking for his younger brother. "What are we gonna do now?" Tyler asked her with a puzzled look on his face. "Well, let's go, before your dad sees us." Laya suggested but it was too late…

"Well, well, well. It seems to you guys are stuck and can't escape." Carter said with a menacingly smile on his face, he were holding a gun.

Tyler's eyes widened. He froze at the moment. He grabbed Laya's arms "He got a gun. He got a gun!" he shouted worriedly and violently shaking his friend. "Tyler! Relax!" Laya shouted, stopped him from shaking her. "Relax? How the heck can I relax when my dad is here?" you can clearly hear that Tyler is in panic.

If it wasn't for the dead end and Carter is blocking the exit, they'd have escaped while they have the change.

Suddenly Carter grabs Laya's hoodie. "Maybe should I start killing you. You know, just to make Tyler suffer." he said, grinned evilly and aimed the gun towards her head. Laya's eyes widened, filled up with tears as she started breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and braced herself for death but before Carter gets the chance, Tyler can't take it anymore.

"YOU MONSTER!" Tyler screamed at top of his lungs and tackled his dad, caused Carter to let go of her. "Leave her fucking alone!"

They were starting to fight. It was a violent fight between father and son. Laya was just watching them, hoping Tyler will win. Tyler was on top of his dad, pinned him down to the ground. Carter aimed the gun and shoot. He hit Tyler in his shoulder!

The jock clenched his eyes shut, clutching his shoulder in pain. His father grinned malevolent and pushed violent his son of him. "You…bastard…" the jock groaned, before he went unconscious. The tears, Laya held back, are now streaming down her face. Now she knows that he won't be alive much longer…

"Now you can finally learn your lesson, you little freak. Your life will end now tonight and when I'm done with you, I'm gonna take care of your little friend." Carter said, pointing the gun towards his son. He is ready to shoot him but before he gets the perfect chance, he could hear Laya speak. "Hey, excuse me, sir." she said, Carter turns to her. Suddenly she did something, he didn't expected.

She punched him right in the face!

The punch was hard enough to make him fall to the ground and he dropped his gun.

Carter glared at Laya and got off the ground. "Okay, you bitch. Now you're going to die!" he growled, take his gun but before he could shoot her, they all hear some voices. "Stop, you're under arrest!" a police man shouted. Carter dropped his gun again and his eyes widened. "You can't arrest me!" he pleaded as the police applied handcuffs to him.

"You can't prove anything!" he yelled "Actually, we can. You see, your son is the perfect proof for your abusive." Gary told him and smirked, when he and Matt arrived too.

Laya got a big smile when she saw her brothers and went to them for hugged them but her smile faded when she thought of Tyler's condition. "Tyler got shot…"

"Don't worry, we can take him to the hospital." Matt assured her, tenderly patted her brown and blonde-striped hair as Gary call after the ambulance.

Shortly after the cop car left, the ambulance arrived to get Tyler to the hospital. "Will he make it?" Laya asked the medic worried. "Yes, he will. The bullet only pierced his shoulder, we should be able to surgically remove it." the medic told them while two other medics wheeled Tyler away on a stretcher.

Laya showed a weak smile when she heard that. She thanked God silently after the happy news.

"Do you kids want a ride home?" he asked them.

"No thanks, we're fine." Matt insisted, the siblings got in the car and is driving home, shortly after the ambulance is driving away. "I had to admit that you were really brave there, Laya but it was also dangerous, you could have get killed." Gary told his twin sister.

"I know but that's a risk, I'm willing to take." she said, thinking of Tyler and hoping he will be okay.

* * *

I believe this must be the dramatic chapter I've ever made. Well, there is one chapter left and the story will be completed.


	8. Freedom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own Laya, her brothers and the idea of Tyler's parents.

Here it is, the last chapter of Help for You. I hope you have enjoyed the story, through it have been bit violent and dramatic.

Enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

_Tyler was laying on a cloud. He opens his eyes and wakes up. He looks around, he saw he is sitting on a cloud meaning he must've been in heaven._

_A strong light appeared, it shines so bright that Tyler had to covered his eyes. A female angel appeared. She have long blonde hair tied in a pony-tail, golden green eyes and a white dress that reached to her feet._

_It was Bridgette._

"_Bridgette?" Tyler were surprised to see her. __Bridgette smiled and approached him "Don't be afraid, Tyler. You're safe from your dad, he'll no longer harm you again." she said calmly and helped him off the cloud._

_A pair of wings grows out of his back and a halo appeared above his head out of nowhere. __"Come, let me take you to the paradise." the surfer girl said and they're both starting flying._

_It took a while, before they arrived to the paradise. __Bridgette landed perfectly on one of the cloud but when Tyler should land, he tripped and almost fall. Luckily, he grabbed into the edge of the cloud._

"_Are you okay?" Bridgette asked worriedly but still looked calm. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get up." Tyler replied, attempted to getting up at the cloud. __After few attempts, he finally got up. Tyler looks around, he can see there is others angels. Some of the contestants from the show are there too as well._

"_Hello Tyler and welcome to the heaven." Harold greeted as soon he saw Tyler "Hey Harold." __he greeted back and smiled but his eyes widened when he thought of something._

"_Wait a minute! Am I dead?" he questioned._

_Bridgette just smiled. "No, not really. You just went unconscious when you got shot by your dad."_

"_Wait, WHAT?"_

* * *

"Tyler?" he heard a female voice call out to him. "Tyler, are you awake?" The voice continued to chant his name over and over.

He didn't know who it was because all he saw is black, darkness, nothing…

"Doctor, do you think Tyler will be okay?" the voice asked. The person, who asked the question, got the answer when Tyler slowly opened his eyes. He looks around to see he is in hospital. "What happened? What am I doing here?" he asked, both nervous and confused.

"You got shot. We were able to remove the bullet surgically." the doctor explained. Next to him, Tyler sees Laya who smiled in relief. "Laya!" the jock exclaimed with a big smile when he saw her but when he quickly sat up, he felt a stinging pain in his left shoulder. "OW!"

"You had to settle down, so you won't gets so much pain in your shoulder." the doctor reminded him, the jock smiled sheepishly in response. Laya smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm just glad that you're okay." she said, Tyler wrapped his arm around her waist "I'm glad you're okay too." he said.

"But how long have I been unconscious?"

"You were in coma for a week."

"Wow, that long? Well, at least I wasn't in coma for months or years." Tyler said with a cocky smile, Laya smirked "Now, don't get cocky." she said playfully.

She turns to the doctor. "So, how is he?"

"He'll be fine enough to be discharged today, he just need to rest his shoulder." the doctor said. "I think I'll leave you two alone."

After the doctor left the room, Tyler and Laya is now alone in the room. Tyler got off the bed, he was about to take off his hospital clothes until he remembered Laya are still here. The jock blushes a little "Would you please turn around?" he said, Laya nods and turns around. "And no peeking!" he reminded her. "No, no, of course not." Laya assured.

"So, what happened while I was in coma?"

"Your dad got arrested and is in jail now for child abusive and attempted murdering, he won't hurt you again for a long time. Our lawyer have also filed the restraining order for you few days ago."

"Okay, you can look now." Tyler said and Laya turns around to see him in his tracking-suit and the shorts he borrowed. Laya noticed that Tyler looks sadly on the floor with few tears runs down his cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you'd be glad that you're saved."

"Don't get me wrong, I am glad he's gone but…now I have nowhere to go."

Laya holds Tyler's hand. "Don't worry, we will figured it out."

A weak smile appeared on Tyler's face. "So…is my pants back from the dry cleaner?" he asked "Yes." Laya replied.

"Hey, can we come in now?" they heard Gary asked, Laya smiled "Of course, you guys can." she replied. Gary and Matt entered the room. "Hi Tyler. How are you?" Matt asked, holding a bouquet, Tyler's baggage and Tyler's pants and gave them to Tyler.

"I'm fine, my shoulder are just still tensed." Tyler replied, receiving the bouquet.

What he didn't expected was seeing Cody. "Hey, can I and the others get in now?" he asked "Yes, you can." Matt replied. "Others? What did he meant by that?" Tyler asked, he have a puzzled look on his face.

"You'll see." Laya said, smiled at him. To Tyler's surprise, all the contestants(even Heather) entered the room. Some of them were holding bouquets. Lindsay ran and embraced her boyfriend. "Oh Tyler, I am so glad that you're alive!" she squealed.

Tyler smiled and hugged back. "I'm glad to see you too, babe."

Laya, who watched the moment, couldn't help but feel a little envy. Of course, she's glad that Tyler is happy with his girlfriend but sometimes she wish it was her. Cody, who noticed Laya looks at the floor, went to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be sad. I know how it is to be in love and the person loves someone else." Cody whispered. "But at least, Tyler is happy and you should be too."

"I know and I am happy for him, I just can't really help it." Laya whispered back. "Yeah, I feel the same way but even though Gwen used to date Trent, I still love her." Cody said, showed a little smile. "Are you planning of asking her out, now they've broke up in the second season?" Laya asked with a smirk on her face "Yes." Cody quietly said, blushing a little.

"So, how did you guys know that I'm in a hospital?" Tyler asked "After they got home, my cousins called me and told me what happened." Cody explained.

"And then he called us and told us the same story." Geoff said "Wait, how did you guys get each others' phone numbers?" Tyler asked. "Don't you remember? After Total Drama Action ends, before we should go home, we gave each others' phone numbers." Gwen explained.

"Oh right. With all that drama makes me forgot about it."

"Why didn't you tell us that you have an abusive dad?" Harold asked, looking at him. "We could've helped you."

"I know but I'm afraid of my dad will kill me if I told you guys about him." Tyler replied. "At least, you have nothing to fear no more." Courtney said and smiled. "Oh and we have a special surprise for you." Trent added "Really? What kind of surprise?" Tyler asked, looking excited.

"I think you might know her. We meet her earlier, before we went here." Bridgette said. Tyler got surprised when he saw the woman who entered the room.

She have short brown hair, blue eyes, she wears a blue jacket, black shirt, red skirt and black high heels.

"Hi Tyler." she gently greeted.

Tyler knew exactly who she is. He could recognize her from a picture, he have once saw. The only difference was the woman's hair were longer in the picture.

"Mom?"

"Yes, that's me."

There was a long silence. Tyler looks at her. Tears formed in his eyes and he smiled. "Mommy!" he exclaimed and hugged her mom. His mom smiled and hugged her son back. "Aww." they all said, even Duncan, Eva, Heather and Noah finds the moment cute.

"But I thought you were dead. My dad said that you died long time ago." Tyler said, when the hug broke "I guess he has his reason for didn't tell you the truth." his mom said. "I think we should give them some alone-time." Laya said to the others. Her brothers and the others contestants agreed and leaves the room. "We'll be back." she said, before leaving the room.

"Tyler, I am so glad to finally see you again." his mom said, Tyler hugged her again "I'm glad to see you too." he said. Then he thinks of a question. "Where have you been in all these years?" Tyler asked "It's a long story, so you might want to sit." his mom replied. Tyler nodded and sits on the bed, his mom sits next to him.

"Long time ago, before you got born, I fell in love with your dad when we were in college. Back then, I thought Carter was my true love but when we both finished college and got married, I was wrong."

"What happened?"

"We fights all the times, we couldn't even agree about your name when you got born. Nine months later, I gave birth to you. While you were a baby, your dad didn't help so much taking care of you. When you got 1 years old, I finally had enough and filed for the divorce."

"I understand but why didn't you take me with you?"

"I do want to take you with me, I really do but unfortunately, when your dad and I got divorced, he won the custody of you."

"He did?"

His mom nodded. "Yeah and I had to leave the city for forgetting about my former marriage but I never stopped thinking of you and hoped I'll see you again. Now it seems to the wish have finally come true."

She smiled and gently strokes Tyler's cheek. Tyler smiled in response "But how did you recognized me?" he asked. "I looks different back then, when I was a baby."

"I know this sounds weird but when I watched the first episode of Total Drama Island when you arrived, I got a feeling of it was you. I don't why, I just do. I was hoping it was you." his mom told him. "Seems to you're right." the jock said, smiled. His mom smiled back "You've grown up and became a handsome guy." she said.

"Thanks."

They both got off the bed and leaves the room.

* * *

"How was it going?" Beth asked when she and the others saw them, after they left the hospital "Fine. Oh and one thing more." Tyler told them. He took a deep breath. "I'M FINALLY FREE!" he yelled at top of his lungs, everybody cheered. "What should we do now?" DJ asked.

"I guess we can go home now." Gwen suggested.

They all said goodbyes to everybody and went to the bus station for taking home. "Bye, we can visit each other one day." Lindsay said to Tyler. They shared a short but passionate kiss, before Lindsay joined the others.

"I gotta say it have been pretty dramatic to have you here." Matt said, after the contestants left. "Yeah but it was worth it to save a life." Laya said to Tyler, hugged him. "Oh yeah, the others contestants told me that you and your brothers saved my son's life. I want to say thank you to all of you, I wish there was a way to repay you kids." Tyler's mom thanked.

"You don't have to. We were just helping." Laya said and smiled, she turns to Tyler. "I'm afraid of Gary and I had to go home now, we were supposed to be few days ago. We had to tell our mom about what happened and asked her to stayed bit longer."

"I'm gonna miss you." Tyler said and hugged his friend. "I'll miss you too." Laya said and hugged back. When the hug broke, she gives Tyler a kiss on his cheek. The jock blushed and got surprised "I just want to give you a friendly kiss." the nice girl said, before she and her brothers decide to go home.

The jock smiled. It has been dramatic and dangerous but at least, he's free. He's finally free and he is very happy about it.

* * *

Yes, he is finally free :) and there was a sweet little moment between Tyler and Laya.

I'd like to thanks TDI-TrueDarkChris-07 for the idea with the contestants visiting him and with his long-lost mom. Oh and about the brief Cody/Gwen-moment. When I wrote Love Thy Host, Cody and Gwen agreed about just being friends. It was before I watched the first TDWT-episode and found out that he still have a crush on her.

We could say that Cody were trying his best to keeping his promise about being friends but couldn't help having crush on Gwen and guess this is now his big chance since Gwen and Trent had broke up.


End file.
